Lips Like Morphine
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Draco gets more information that necessary when he asks Scorpius why he's dating Albus Potter. AU b/c George has twin daughters in my mind. SLASH, don't like, don't read.


**Summary: Draco gets more information that necessary when he asks Scorpius why he's dating Albus Potter. AU b/c George has twin daughters in this.  
**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I am the one, the only, the almighty J.K. ROWLING! MUAHAHA!...Jk, gotcha! **

Draco Malfoy sat on the ledge of his bedroom window, juggling a coffee mug on his leg as he stared out the window at his 15-year-old son. Scorpius was in the process of pulled his boyfriend in to a gentle kiss. Draco sighed and looked away from the scene. It wasn't the gay part that put his receding hair on end; no, it was the boy he had chosen.

_Albus Potter._ When Scorpius first mentioned that he was best friends with Harry Potter's son in first year Draco barely flinched. After all, it had been a long time since his school days, and Albus was probably a totally different person than his father. Not to mention, Harry had saved his life _twice_...

When Scorpius sat him down and confessed that he had fallen in love with his best friend, on the other hand, took Draco by surprise. Honestly, what would influence his son to deviate from the pure-blood tradition? With a Potter, no less!

But Albus seemed nice enough. No matter how very different his wishes were from his sons, Draco was not a man to try to force his beliefs on the most important person who had ever entered his life (along with his wife). So he allowed Albus to come over for the day, being that the two boys had not seen each other in three weeks due to summer vacation.

"Draco, are you watching them again?" A tender voice alerted the older man to another person's presence.

"No," he said, but a smile tugged at his lips. Within seconds he felt Astoria's lips press against his ear.

"He's okay," she said after a moment of silent cuddling. Draco sighed but couldn't argue with her. Albus was an incredibly respectful boy and he treated Scorpius with the utmost love; Draco couldn't deny that Albus was not undeserving of his son.

_He may not be a pure-blood, but at least he's a Slytherin. _

Later that afternoon after Albus went home Draco called his son into his study. Scorpius dropped lightly in to the leather chair across from his father's desk, back straight, and eyed him warily.

"You want to talk about my boyfriend," he stated. Draco cleared his throat and tried to look his son directly in the eyes.

"Just...just tell me why you love him again." Scorpius' eyes hardened at this statement, leaving Draco reeling.

"No, no! I didn't mean- I didn't mean it the way it came out! I'm just trying to figure this all out." Scorpius relaxed and smiled at his dad.

"Well, if you're really that curious. Honestly it started from the day I met Al, but I didn't want to say anything. I hardly knew him at the time! For all I knew, he'd be some Bible-thumping homophobe. I never expected him to be gay, though." Scorpius laughed softly. "He's the insightful one, not me."

"So when did you tell him?" Now Scorpius broke in to a full grin.

"Oh, that! That is a fascinating story, indeed..."

_"Just go out with Susan. Come on, she's dead hot!" James sat across from his friend, pleading with him. Scorpius shook his platinum-blond hair out and gave a frustrated grunt._

_"I told you already, I'm not interested in Susan. Yes, she's beautiful. That's just not enough for me." _

_"Well maybe you'd like to meet some of my Veela cousins, one of them has to be good enough for you," James snorted. After another glance at Susan he tried again._

_"Scor, Susan has bee dreaming about dating you for years. You'll break her heart! I mean, all she ever dreams about is holding you, and kissing you, and stroking your thick-"_

_"Think I've heard enough now!" Scorpius scooped his books up and headed for the door. He turned back to the disappointed fifth year for a second._

_"And one more think, James," he said, "stop calling me Scor."_

_Once he had exited James knew that Scorpius must already be interested in someone else. Why else would he turn down the most beautiful third year in the entire school? So James began plotting. However, he needed the help of his two favorite cousins._

_"Kris, Sam, help me!" He whined, falling between the twin girls. Kristina looked shocked that her master plan had been interrupted by her inexperienced cousin. Samantha looked slightly amused._

_"Trying to find out who Malfoy likes, are you?" Sam said.  
_

_"Yes, it's absolutely impossible to get a straight answer out of him!"_

_"Ah-ha! But nothing is impossible when you come to us!" Kris was sporting an evil grin identical to her sisters'. James lowered his voice._

_"What have you got in mind?"_

_"Now, be sure to distract him before putting this in." Sam whispered._

_"And make the tea in front of him-" Kris continued.  
_

_"-otherwise he'll know you spiked it." James nodded and stored the tiny bottle in his robes. The twins smiled mischievously and took a seat on the couch as Al and Scorpius entered the Gryffindor common room, both looking out of place with their Slytherin scarves. They sat down next to Rose, who was watching James with subtle scrutiny. _

_"Who wants tea?" James announced when everyone was present. Without waiting for answers he conjured up multiple cups of tea and sent them to everyone in the room. Sam stared at Scorpius in shock long enough until he noticed._

_"What?" he asked, rubbing the patch of hair that she was watching._

_"Oh, it's nothing, just...Were you always that bald, or are you prematurely balding?" She knew just the thing to get to a Malfoy. Scorpius' eyes widened and he spun around to Al._

_"Am I going bald?" When he was distracted James poured a drop of veritaserum in his tea. He sat back down just as Scorpius turned around again, relief on his handsome features. Everyone except Scorpius and Albus saw him slip the potion in his friends drink, but they figured he had a method to his madness, so they said nothing._

_"Ok, truth or dare!" He was answered by a chorus of groans._

_"This game is so boring now!" Lily complained, pulling on her Slytherin scarf._

_"It won't be this time." James smiled and flicked his eyes to the blond Slytherin. Everyone nodded in understanding. "K, so Scorpius...Truth or dare?"_

_"Dare."_

_"Come on, only Gryffindors are brave enough for a dare!" _

_"Well, seeing that I came a centimeter away from landing in Gryffindor, this seems appropriate. Do your worst, James." James grinned, knowing that he would. With veritaserum in his system Scorpius couldn't back down, even if he _did _want to throw up slugs for the rest of the day._

_"I dare you to kiss the person that you have a crush on." James grinned proudly when Scorpius' face turned in to a mask of horror. James was sure he would turn to his right to kiss Rose, so the last thing he expected was a sharp left turn._

_Scorpius took Al's face in his hands and pressed his lips to the other boy's rough, looking both like he wanted to stop and like he wanted nothing more than to continue forever. Not even five seconds later he pulled away, face red and on his feet. He started to head for the door, but before leaving he spun on his heel as he had done that morning and made his way to James. James couldn't understand the look on his face._

_"Scor, what are you-" SMACK!_

_James fell against Lily, rubbing his stinging cheek as Scorpius ran out of the common room, unmistakable tears streaming down his face. Everyone looked at James in shock._

_"What? I didn't know it would be my little brother! I thought it was Rose!"_

_"Sweet Merlin," Rose rolled her eyes. "I could have told you who it was if only you had asked."_

_Al was the only one who remained quiet during this outburst. His head was bowed, eyes troubled. Rose placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and his head snapped up at her, eyes surprised, like he forgot he had an audience. _

_"I- excuse me." He left the common room immediately, going to find Scorpius. It wasn't that hard; Al knew Sky always went to sit in the curve of a tree near the Black Lake whenever he wanted to be alone. His pale hair looked white under the rays of the moon as Al sat down beside him soundlessly. Even then, Scorpius was aware of his presence._

_"I'm sorry," he whispered in to the night. Al studies his features for a second before responding._

_"Are you really?" Sky finally looked at his best friend. His eyes started low, traveling up his small chest, over his slightly plumped lips, and finally to his beautiful emerald eyes. Even if the veritaserum wasn't in his system anymore he would have answered honestly this time._

_"No. Not at all." _

_Al smiled before leaning in to his beautiful friend, their lips pressing together for the second time. Al was gentle as he molded his lips around those of the boy who he had been in love with for over a year now. His hands first found their way his shirt to the muscles that were already forming from all of Scorpius' Quidditch practices, then lowered to his pants, gently groping his-_

"Whoa, whoa! I didn't ask for all that!" Draco probably looked like a moron, waving his hands around like a banshee, but he didn't care. He finally got it; these two were madly in love and meant to be together. What he didn't need, nor did he want, to know was what they did when no one else was around.

Scorpius smiled, a slightly arrogant look in his eyes, as he remembered how he managed to return Al's favor that night.

"You think that's bad, you should have seen what I did to him!"

"Okay, I think this father-son conversation is over! Go set the table or something." Draco waved his hand as Scorpius ran off, and he could have sworn that his son meant to freak him out like that. _Maybe he just made that part up to shut me up...Yeah, right, And maybe that hickey was a fake as well!_

**So I actually started writing this two weeks ago, but got bored and finally finished it tonight. Hope you like it.**

**FYI! I do not write these for my own health. If you want me to keep writing, you need to review so I know that I'm not writing absolute crap. If I don't get reviews I just have to assume that I suck and should quick while I'm already behind. In other words, Reviews would be much appreciated, please and thank you! :)

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
